Pokemon Rescue Marines
by GeekATro-n
Summary: Follow the adventures Dewott twins Miju and Hiri, Wake the Floatzel and Kom the Squirtle, as they unfold a mystery that could change the lifes of everyboy. Humor, Betryal and Trickery, this story appeals to many ages. OC'S included!
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Rescue Marines-**

**Chapter 1-**

**Intro of places and charcters**

'All was quiet in PokeTown. The Pellipers squarked, the Delibirds squarked, the Dewott twins squarked! Wait...what?'

"HI!" A Dewott with a highly femanine voice screamed into the camera "HI MR NARRATOR!" Her tuft of fur stuck out frontwards, with small bangs of fur sticking out from her neck. She had small whiskers and a pink flower clip by her left ear.

'Oh, yes. I forgot to mention our guides and main characters of our grand adventure, the Dewott twins. You've all already met Miju, the female of the two...'

"Miju, why do you have to go about EVERYWHERE screaming!" Another Dewott spoke. His voice was soft but stern. He, too looked like Miju but was male. He had fur that was going in the opposite direction. His whiskers were large and pointy. He had slightly large bangs of fur sticking out from his neck.

"...Be quiet! I LIKE SHOUTING HIRI!" The girl named Miju spoke.

"Please can we move onto the cast of our show..." The boy, now unvealed as Hiri said.

'Ok, you've now met our two main (but annoying) characters!' The narrater whispered the 'But annoying' part.

"WE HEARD THAT!" The Dewott twins spoke angrily in unsion at the screen.

'Oh, sorry. Now lets conclude chapter 1-'

"AWW, ALREADY! WHY WAS THAT SO SHORT!" Miju interupted.

'Please, could you shut up! Thank you, now I was _SAYING_, the reason why the first chapter is so short, is because we need to introduce everyone in PokeStudies High School, the Battle Club, Enterna Forest, Spooky Mansion, PokeTown and PokeCity.'

"But, isn't there the place where...you know...rescue?" Hiri asked quietly.

'I'll get to those later...'

**OK THAT CONCLUDES CHAPTER 1. NOW, CHARCTER INTRODUCTION TIME!**

The rules are that you can submit a fan-charcter in your story. Only one OC per person. _**NO LEGENDARIES ALLOWED!**_

Name: The name of your charcter.

Species: What Pokemon they are.

Gender: Are they a boy or a girl?

Age: How old they are.

Personality: The type of charcter they are. Give at least _**one**_ paragraph here.

History: The times in the past that your character may of experienced. If your character is just a baby, theres no need to fill this in. Give at least _**one**_ paragraph here.

Other Facts: Anthing else that may be important, you can write here.

Me: So, now lets conclude our RULES AND REGULATIONS!

Miju: Aww, do we have to?

Me:...Yes...

Miju: WAHH NO FAIR *Runs away crying.*****

Me: Ok...anyway, lets talk about-

Hiri: GeekATro-n does NOT, I shall repeat NOT own Pokemon. If she did, Pokemon would be amazing. But, unfortunatly, she dosen't. She does, however, own named characters in this story. Such as yours truly...Miju and others you will meet in later chapters. Pokemon that are unamed belong to their respective owners. Now, with further ado, lets give a round for my entertainment of the day *Hiri unravels a humungus curtain* My sister's sobstories!

Miju: SHUT UP HIRI!

Me: Lets conclude this chapter for now. Next time, I guarntee the chapters will become longer. *Sees Hiri and Miju arguing* Usualy, they don't argue. Maybe their excitable for the story coming up! Oh well, some things never change!


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon Rescue Marines-**

**Chapter 2-**

**Our real story begins**

'Hiri and Miju walked along the calm sights of PokeTown. Not much was here except for a couple of shops, a few plants and a paved walking path. Cobble stones were sticking out, hurting Miju and Hiri's feet. In the distance, a high tech place with many buildings could be seen. This was known as PokeCity ( **A/N:** ORIGINAL NAMES).'

"Dude, shut up! We are kind of walking to school here! So could you _PLEASE_ pipe down a bit?" Miju said into the camera.

'S-sorry!' The narrator apologised.

'After 15 minutes of silence, the duo came to PokeStudies High School, a high school for many teenage Pokemon of different ages. As Miju and Hiri are both 17, they are in year 12, Six-Form.'

"Time for another week of nightmares..." Hiri whispered as they both walked in.

The schools halls were like any other school. Dull and boring. Doors led down as far as the eye could see. Spiral like stairs stretched up. No one was walking. It was like a dessert Island in the Pacific. Hiri and Miju walked to class 12D, Mr Dragonite's class, which was upstairs. When the duo walked in, Mr Dragonite was talking about how ShakesSceptile created the planet and that modern technology was crushing the minds of teens 15 and up. No one, as Miju and Hiri were concerned, was actually paying attention.

"Sorry were late..." Miju and Hiri said in unsion. They both knew Mr Dragonite very well. He would be fine if the late person apologised.

"It's ok!" Mr Dragonite smiled happily. Oh, he did like apologies!

Miju and Hiri sat next to each other in Literacy. Most of the class were either sleeping, texting or passing notes. The only one who had concentrated all the wat through was Aura the Lucario. He wore simple nerdy glasses. Everyone had at least a friend except for him. By this, he spends his free time studying.

A Floatzel, by the name of Wake was snoring loudly on his desk. He wore a yellow and orange dog tag, sunglasses on his head and an earing. A few girls were giggling

"WAKE! WAKE UP! Haha, I like that, Wake, wake up!" Mr Dragonite screamed.

"WHOA!" Wake fell off his chair and on the floor. A couple of girls giggled.

"LOL!" A Gardevor shouted, "I SO have to tell the girls!"

Wake looked at her, then at an angry looking Dragonite.

"Wake, why were you sleeping!" Mr Dragonite looked offened. His arm waved in the air, knocking a book on the floor. "Hmph, I'm keeping a close eye on you, Floatzel."

"Y-yes sir..." Wake seemed surprised by that comment.

"Son of a bitch..." Wake whisped under his breath.

After a LONG class was break time. The worst 20 minutes of Kom the Squirtile's life. He was in year 8, a 13 year old. He wore a light blue neck tie, golden cuffs and invisible contact lenses. The bullies targeted him the most since he was friends with '_older_' kids.

"P-please, don't h-hurt me!" Kom covered his face, whimpering.

A Swampert, a Heracross , Raichu and Sceptile smirked.

"Geez, you are so weak." The Raichu commented, making Kom upset "You seriously think that you can take us all on!"

"Leve him alone Sparkz!" A male voice shouted.

"What does Samuel want..." Sparkz rolled his eyes.

An Excadrill came out of the shadows. No older the 18. He was wearing a white silk scarf and goggles on his helmet like-hat.

"I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Samuel was getting pissed of.

"Fine! But next, time he's gonna get it!" The Heracross folded his arms. The four Pokemon walked away.

"You ok..." Samuel worridly asked.

"I'm fine now. Thanks Sam.

Samuel noded his head and walked off.

"Kom. We saw everything..." Miju quietly explained.

"You ok now?" Wake asked.

"Don't worry guy's. I'm fine. It's Sam you have to thank. Who knows what they would have done to me.

"Yeah..." Hiri pitched in.

Meanwhile, an Umbreon was watching over the four talk in his her crystal ball. She kept moving her hands on top of the ball to think and meditate.

"He's the one, i'm sure of it. All he needs are these three items." The Umbreon had in her paws two large cuffs with blue and yellow and a old-looking green gem.

Back with the gang, they were back in class again. It was Art. Paint the Smeargule's favourite lesson. Hiri also liked Art and was fairly good at hit. Mr Garchomp started a head-count.

"One, two three..." He said, fairly loudly. " Thirty-One..." "Oh, there's two students missing."

A Medicham put up her hand. "It's probably the twins again.

"But we're here?" Miju dumbly asked.

"Not you! The other twins!"

And to know what she was talking about, the two trouble-makers walked in the door. Ivy the Snivy, the boss herself was wearing stud earings, a messenger bag and platform shoes (to make her seem taller. ) and Ava the Emolga, the little ditz and flirt was wearing a diamond necklace, earings and blue gloves which stretched to her wrist.

"Sorry we're late...Ava was being a ditz..." Ivy commented making the whole class laugh their heads off. Ava looked at her.

"Talking about yourself, are we?" Ava mocked. "Come on admit it, you are a ditz!"

"Girls, please sit down!" Mr Garchomp angrily shouted.

The girls 'humped'. Mr Garchomp was talking about perspective and random crap that meant nothing to many class mates

"Hey!" Hiri shouted at the camera, "I like Art!"

'I said _MANY_ class mates, Hiri!'

"Oh...carry on!"

After the lesson, a Bibarrel visited the class to talk about rescue teams. He wore a red bandanna, a silver dog-tag and sunglasses on his head.

"Hi Clyde!" Miju waved her arm in Clyde's face, "How's the Mariene Rescue team doing?"

"Miju! Don't call me Clyde! Just because you're not working dosn't mean you don't call me Boss!"

"S-sorry Boss..." Miju sadly sat down.

"Anyway, the REAL reason I came in is because you guys have another mission."

"Really!" Kom ran into the classroom.

"Yes. So I need Hiri, Wake and, well Kom and Miju I KNOW are here!"

Clyde to the duet out of school, escorting them towords the centere. Outside, the building was white, light and dark blue, and turquoise. The sign at the front read 'Pokemon Rescue Marienes! If there's a problem, our water types will soak them for you!'

Inside, were many water types playing in the swimming pool and talking. Clyde clapped his hands.

"Now, you all know why we are here today, don't you?" Clyde asked

"BECAUSE AN OUTLAW IS ON THE LOOSE!" The guild shouted at the top of their lungs.

"That's right! And I wan't you four to deal with him!" Clyde stated, pointing to Hiri, Miju, Wake and Kom. "First, you need a name for your team."

"Erm...How about Jelly Fishers?" Miju asked dumbly.

"No! How 'bout, PWNAGES?

"I think we should say something sensible. I know, let's let Kom decide, since he's the youngest!" Hiri offered.

"Thanks Hiri. How about...the Blade Squad?"

"Cool!" The other three said in unsion.

"It's settled. Blade Squad it is!" Clyde smiled. "Now, you won't be going back to school until you solve this.

"Yes!" The four exitidly threw their arms in the air.

"Good luck." Clyde continued. "A-and take care!" Clyde wiped a tear from his eye and smiled, 'they grow up so fast.' He thought, smileing.

The duet didd'nt realise how long they had been in there, since everyone was out of school.

"Where did you go?" Ivy asked.

"Let's just say we don't have to go to school!" Hiri exitidly explained.

"MIJU, DON'T LEAVE ME!" Ava cried into Hiri's chest. (**A/N:** Shit, even I got confused with the twins, a their my OC's.)

"Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it." Hiri smiled.

"O-ok, bye!" Ava smiled.

As Ava and Ivy waved and wished them good luck, the four ran into the sunset.

Meanwhile, a Zoroark was bowing down in a dark hall full of gold and ruby's.

"Master. They are coming." He camly stated.

"Good." The Pokemon said. "And make sure you kill them. I wan't them all dead.

"As you wish sir..." The Zoroark said then ran off.

"Oh no!" The Umbreon from before overheard. "I have to give these to Hiri quickly!"

THAT'S ALL FOLKS! For now at least...

Me: Only I know what happens!

Wake: And that is pissing me off!

Kom: Who was the Zoroark talking too?

Miju: IT'S A SURPRISE!

Me: Right!

Hiri: Creepy Umbreon lady!

Me: I was gonna make her a Jinx instead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokemon Rescue Marienes**

**Chapter 3**

**Creepy Umbreon Lady**

The gang had been walking for a while now, with no trace of crime anywhere. The sun was setting, Kom was moaning that his leg's were hurting, Wake's PSP needed charging, Miju's eye's were sore and Hiri was getting pissed of by everyone talking.

'If one more person talks...' He thought.

'Hiri was pretty angry now, all he wanted was a rest, a nice quiet-'

"WHAT!" Hiri screamed into the camera.

'N-nothing..."

"Good. That's what I thought.

"Hellowz Kid's..." A strange man talked. The gang turned around and it was no more then Policeman Herdier and PoliceKid, Shinx.

"HI HI!" The Shinx enthusiasticly greeted The Blade Squad.

"Er, Hi?" Kom was slightly weirded out by the Shinx's enthusiasim.

"We were just lookin' around..." Herdier explained. "By da' way, have any of youse' seen this dude?" Herdier held up a wanted poster with a picture of a Zoroark.

"No. None of us have seen this one..." Hiri explained

"But, we'll keep a lookout!" Wake smirked.

"WAKEY!" A girl screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Here come's trouble..." Wake sighed.

"Ava, slow down you twit!" Ivy ran along.

"Make it double..." Wake sighed once again.

Ava swooped down in front of every one, whilst Ivy trotted along slowly. Ava was about to start her flirting.

"Wakey, have you been working out since you've gone? Oh, you look SO strong!" Ava felt Wake's arm's.

"Ava, we've only been gone a few hours..." Hiri explained.

"But I missed you both..." Ava pouted.

"AVA, YOU TWIT! COME HERE NOW! Ivy screamed.

Ava, started crying. "Why is everyone being so mean today..."

"We're not, i'm just concerned about you for your safety, that's all..." Ivy stated

"Really sis?"

"Really."

The two girls hugged. By the way, everyone else was still there.

"Anywayz, youse' two coulf help me with somthin'." Herdier started "I want youse' two to help these four finding outlaws. I tell ya' parents and ya' schoolz. So will youse two do it for me?"

"If it means being close to Hiri and Wake, then yes!" Ava happliy answered.

"I'll go too, it will be fun!" Ivy smiled.

"But, I don't mean to be rude, but this is a water-type only rescue team..." Kom quietly said.

"Would'nt it be nice if other types were involved, that way, you could think of improved strategies?" Ivy pointed out.

"I guess you're right." Kom smiled.

"OK BYE!" The Shinx ran off.

"I havz to gose' catch him, bye!" Herdier waved with his paw.

"BYE!" Everyone shouted in unsion.

The Umbreon lady from before looked down at the teen's. "Now is the time." She swooped down, falling onto Miju by accident.

"Would you be Hiri?" She asked quickly.

"N-no, that's my bro..." Miju weakily explained. "We're twin's you see..."

"Oh, sorry..."

"Would you mind getting off of me?" Miju said.

"Sorry." The Umbreon got on to her hind paws and jumped off Miju. "So you're Hiri? The Umbreon pointed at Hiri.

"Yes..." Hiri nervously said. "PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" He got on to his knees and bent down.

The Umbreon laughed. "I'm not going to eat you!"

"You're not?" Hiri asked.

"No!"

'Oh man! I made a fool out of myself in front of Ava.' Hiri thought, seeing Ava giggling. 'Maybe she'll ask me out some day.'

"I wan't to give you these three items." She held up two yellow and blue cuffs and a odd-looking green gem. "If you six wan't to defeat out-laws, then, Hiri will need these items. The cuffs controll humunguas amounts of Psychic Power, and the gem-stone helps to purify it."

"Whoa, whoa whoa. Hold your horses. How come Hiri get's it and not one of us?" Wake asked.

The Umbreon replied with, "He's the only one with a pure heart. He helps others, he protects others and admits his mistakes."

"You- you've keeping an eye on me for a while now." Hiri stated.

The Umbreon smiled and noded. "Right. Now quickly put these on!"

"What's your name?" Wake asked.

"Just call me Crystal." The young Umbreon smiled. "Now, I must go. We will see eachother again someday!"

"Bye!" Everyone shouted.

Hiri thought about him and Ava being together. He decided, it was time to speak up.

"Ava, can I talk to you please?" Hiri turned to Ava.

"Sure." Ava smiled.

Hiri lead Ava away from the others. "Now, I wan't to ask you...who do you have a crush on?

"W-well...I don't know..." Ava stutted.

"Well, it's obvious you like ethier me or Wake." Hiri replied.

"Ok, FINE I LOVE YOU!" Ava belted out.

"What! Seriously!" Hiri reacted straight away.

"Y-yes!" Ava started crying.

"Don't cry, I won't tell anybody. In fact, I like you too." Hiri reassured.

"Really?" Ava sniffled.

"Really."

"So, can we kiss!" Ava smirked naughtily.

"Alright fine! But quickly!" Hiri said as he leant in to Ava's lips. Ava, leant in too, but the opposite direction. "I love you." Ava said.

"I...love you too." Hiri replied.

Well, they _almost _kissed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THUGS ON MY PROPETY!" An old Blastoise shouted as he poked his head out of his swimming pool.

"Wow, we must be near to the wealthy side of PokeCity." Ava said.

Hiri noded. The two ran off quickly.

"Where were you two?" Miju asked.

Get everyone together and we'll explain." Ava said.

"And, that's what happened..." Hiri explained.

"So you met a Blastoise and we are near to PokeCity? That's great!" Kom exitidly said.

"Yep." Hiri smiled.

Since the gang were close by to PokeCity, they thought that they would continue until ariving.

PokeCity was a large place. Many advatisments, posters, tall buildings and Pokemon were here.

There was a Battle Club for trainers to test their skills.

"Let's go." Ivy notified.

"Right." Everyone else said.

The Battle club was a place for people to test their skills. Pokemon contests, PokeAthalon contests and Musicals could be participated here.

"Are you looking for someone?" A young Pokemon asked. "Hello, i'm down here." A Hitmontop said, spinning.

"No. How do you participate in Musicals?" Ava asked.

"I don't really know, but I can show you where to go." He smiled.

"What's your name?" Miju asked.

"Max!" Max smiled again.

Max showed team Blade Squad to the contest hall. "Look's like we're about to see a contest taking place. It's the males today!"

Samuel, the Excadrill who saved Kom's _life _wasparticipating.

"Not him!" Wake rolled his eyes. Him and Samuel have never really liked eachother.

"Samuel!" Ivy looked brightened up to see him.

"Ivy!" Samuel shared the same expression.

"Oh, Samuel. I thought i'd never see you again." Ivy cuddled up to him.

"Same with me." Samuel smiled.

"Who's that." Max asked Ava.

"Ivy's 'boyfriend'", Ava snikered at her own comment.

"Oh." Max said.

"Samuel, GET BACK ON THE ARENA NOW, OR ARE YOU TO MUCH OF A COWARD!" A Torkal shouted.

"HEY, I'M TALKING YOU BITCH!" Samuel shouted back.

"Hmph", the Torkal walked off.

"When's the females taking part?" A Lilligant asked, walking up to Max. He was too stunned to speak because of her looks.

"Let's go!" Hiri said.

"Right!" Miju noded.

Thank you GreatFlash for Lilly the Lilligant. Next time, she'll be introduced to the gang.

Miju: HI!

Me: Miju! Stop it!

Hiri: So you MADE me confess my feelings to Ava then?

Me:...Yes.

Wake: Why'd you have to bring Samuel in?

Me: Because Ivy asked me too.

Wake: Tell her I hate her!

Ava: OK!

Wake: Don't litteraly!

*Ava tells Ivy what Wake said*

Ivy: YOU'RE SO GONNA GET IT WAKE! *Ivy chases Wake around everywhere*

Me: God, somthing's never change I guess...

Hiri: Ok... *looks at Miju*

Miju: I AM WEIRD!

Hiri: She just admitted that she's weird!

Miju: SHUT UP!


End file.
